Curious to know
by Broken in silence
Summary: I watch you from a far and I'm curious to know you...
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**A/N-**__ this story is AU… I got really irritated this weekend slow week at school really long days at works….so I needed a quick escape so I wrote this and I'm working on my other stories this weekend I expect a lot of irritation which means a lot of writing. _

_**Chapter- I saved you**_

Damon is always closely behind the little witch she is never too far away or he is never too far away he hates it that she prefers these nightly walks, the little witch knows full well that something is after her yet she refuses to keep safe he's drawn to her, and thats why he's come to the little one's rescue twice now saving her from some ghoul or demon sent to kill her but Damon makes sure he is always near her, he wouldn't dare allow them to succeed in harming this strange and beautiful creature.

* * *

Damon sees the vampire prepared to attach itself to the little witch, Damon lunges for him but he is quickly met with a sharp tree branch to the gut which thwarts his plan of secretly protecting the witch again without her knowledge but that just goes horribly a rye and she's made all to aware of his actions.

* * *

Bonnie quickly makes fried BBQ out of the vampire saving Damon again for someone who is suppose to be protecting her she sure does come to his aid a lot, seems to her that the sexy vampire is always in need of her, he's been perching himself aimlessly in her life every since he hit town six months ago strangely enough it was around the same time all the unholy supernatural's started trying to rip her throat out coincidence maybe but something tells her there's more to "_Mr. sexy danger guy Vampire Salvatore"_ than mets the eye because who outs themselves too a stranger that there a vampire on the very day that they met them that in its self made her curious and wary of the vampire.

* * *

"_What are you doing here_?" surprise and confusion warring off her gorgeous frame.

"_I was following you_" Damon and Bonnie both held onto the thick tree branch piercing his upper torso.

"_Oh _really" Bonnie yanks the tree branch from his gut.

Damon grunts looking at her. "_Ah this hurts_…l_ooking after you_ is so going _to get me killed"_ he rests up against a tree.

"_I didn't ask you to look after me_"

"_Somebodies _got_ too_"

"_Yeah,_ but _that somebody _doesn't have _to be you_"

"_Yeah, it does_ because I would so develop a complex _if someone else played your hero_" Damon says this with such sarcasm that it oozes charm.

Bonnie caresses her hand across his perfectly scrupled six-packed stomach and his thigh twitches. "_I think am gonna have to give you my blood_, again"

Damon smiles at her these days it seems he only ever does that with her. "_Blood does death flesh good,_ unless you'd prefer I look like a _dried up prune_" wiggling his brows jokingly.

Bonnie rolls her soft green marbles at him. "_I think you get injured_ on purpose _just so you can do this_" Bonnie smiles holding out her wrist.

Damon smirks cunningly taking a delicate bite of her sugar coated skin. "_I would never_, do such a thing" he said licking every drop of her sweetly laced blood.

"_Somehow,_ I _don't believe you_" Bonnie shakes her head smiling all the while as he enjoys her blood.

"Thanks, _if I didn't already tell you_"

"_You're welcome_, now for my awesome job of saving you I think _I'm gonna need a reward_"

"_Oh_, I'm _almost afraid to ask_"

"_Don't be I'll make sure you'll enjoy it just as much as me_"

"Then _why do my instincts_ tell me to _run for the hills Bonnie_"

Damon, chuckles wrapping his arm graciously around the witch sighing. "_Anybody ever tell you, you're adorable when you're nervous_"

Bonnie ignores his remark."I better not regret this, _and for the record I saved you_"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing all character belong to the CW and L.J smith**_

_A/N- This story is AU…. Some OOC stuff…Well I had a shit storm weekend so really this is for me just as much as it is for you writing is my counting to ten…. Breathe in Breathe out…but I digress._

_Iris- I added a slight change to the story just for you and it will play out and just for you I'll start a completely different story with a lot of Bamon/tonnie just PM when you're ready for it._

_**Chapter-Good to be Home**_

Damon watches her but he always watches her she's gorgeous he finds her hard to resist, he likes the way she subconsciously tucks the single curl behind her ear whenever its falls in her face, how she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous and intrigued.

He finds her to be curious, she's fiery yet shy she's capable of showing so much emotion with a simple look and she's capable of breaking his heart he knows this because he knows her.

* * *

Bonnie watches him she doesn't know how to read him even though he's pretty much in open book around her, she sees the far off look in his eyes whenever he talks about his past and why he's come home.

She also notices that he's a fucking beautiful disaster; he's reckless but charming he's an absolute nightmare to her friends but he's utterly and unconditionally sweet with her which was one of the reasons why she wasn't afraid of letting him feed off her and that alone only strengthen his bond to her.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie are sitting in her room; his reward was just simply the pleasure of her company and ice cream which he knows she has a huge fetish for.

"Is _he good_ to _you_?"

Bonnie lets out a faint laugh looking at his child-like expression. "Yes, _why_" Bonnie puts down the peanut caramel ice-cream.

"Because I _want to kiss you_, _can I_ kiss you?"

"_No,_ I'm with _Tyler, so I can't_ kiss you."

"_Fuck _him" Damon hisses blunt.

"_He's my boyfriend_"

"_So what_, _afraid_ if you kiss me _you might like it_" he challenged tucking that single strand of hair behind her ear.

"I _think you overestimate_, what you _think I feel for you_."

"_Then kiss me_…and let it _speak for itself."_

Bonnie puts her hands on Damon's thighs which causes his muscle to twitch uneasily at her touch.

She stares him down for a moment she tells herself that if she kisses him it will mean nothing.

Damon watches as she tries to convince herself that kissing him will only prove she doesn't have feelings for him but he'll hope for the latter.

* * *

The beautifully tanned and toned Tyler opens the door and the smile once occupying his full lips disappears seeing the two of them in what is a very compromising position.

"_I've been calling_ you, _but now I know why_ you _haven't answered_" Tyler slams the door staring a murderous hole through Damon.

"_Ty,_ my phones _dead that's why_ I haven't _gotten any of your _calls not because_ you think Damon and I are _up to something"

Bonnie removes her hands from Damon standing as does Damon put not before he out rightly checks out her ass.

"_I don't know maybe_ because _every time I want to spend_ some _alone time with you,_ your _always with him"_

"_Damon _can you leave and _I'll talk to you later__"_

"_Why me, _I was here_ first I think jock-strap _should leave_"_

Tyler frowns in frustration."_Dude screw you _she's _my girlfriend _and she told you t_o leave"_

Bonnie see's the vein in Tyler's forehead mere minutes away from bursting. And Damon has this impassive look that lets Tyler know he could give a fuck about what he's saying.

Bonnie closes the door behind her and Damon. He knows exactly what she is about to say before she even say's it.

"_Thanks for_ tonight _but"_

"_My services_ are no _longer needed _because_ anger boy _feels_ neglected_" Damon blinks annoyed_._

Bonnie smiles giving Damon a hug, he doesn't hug her immediately but when he does he finds that he doesn't want to let her go.

Bonnie breaks the hug because she finds a sweetness about this vampire that she shouldn't especially with Tyler on the other side of the door.

Damon rests his lips at her ear still holding onto her. "_He better_ be damn good to, _because I'm not gonna give up"_

"_You shouldn't _say things like_ that especially if you don't mean it"_

"_I mean every word"_

Bonnie eyes the passion in his eyes that she's been ignoring on purpose because she didn't want to see it.

"_See you_, Damon"

"Okay _I'll go but there's something_ you forgot"

"Oh, right" Bonnie smile's leaning into Damon turning she kisses him gently on the cheek.

Damon smiles watching her retreat to the room again. "_Stalk you later_"

* * *

Damon returns to the Salvatore family home where he's been staying for the past six months the house holds little to no happy memories for him but its home.

Damon makes his way to the pallor where happy hour awaits him pouring his favorite drink of whiskey he senses that he is not alone.

"_What are_ doing _here?_"

"I had _to see myself_, and _she is every bit as beautiful as_… I see _why you eagerly volunteered_ to come home"

"_You stay away from_ _her_ Stefan, so help me _I'll kill you_"

Stefan laughs because he finds Damon's anger a mockery. "_Oh calm yourself_ Damon, we _wouldn't _want_ that temper_ to get us in _trouble now would we_"

"_Does she_ know yet, _why you suddenly made yourself a permanent fixture_ in her life…I wonder what she'll do _when she finds_ out" Stefan slaps Damon shoulder.

"_You go anywhere_ near her _I'll end you_"

Stefan smiles amused at Damon. "_It's good to be home brother_, can't _wait to get acquainted_ with _the lovely Bonnie"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J Smith**_

A/N- thanks for the reviews now I'm off to work if there are mistakes I'll fix them later/ I will be posting a another later but for this story… so don't worry readers chapters will be up for other stories.

_**Chapter- Invite me in**_

"_Why are you reall_y here _Stefan?_" Damon folds his arms curiously waiting for an answer.

"Same _as you_ Brother, _the witch or_…." Stefan wonders his eyes around the room in mid sentence.

Damon laughs a humorless laugh smirking. "_You're full of shit_"

"_Don't tell me that you've_ never wondered _why Emily had Katherine turn us_"

"_Emily had Katherine_ turn us _because she was selfish_, unfortunately they killed her-"

"_I don't_ need a _history lesson_, I was _there_" Stefan cuts Damon off anger clearly showing on his firm features his green eyes practically popping at Damon bringing up the past.

Damon keeps his baby blues focused and calm. "_Still an over sensitive bitch about the past, I see" _Damon mocks Stefan sarcastically. "_I'm going out for dinner_, _Please feel_ free to _leave._"

* * *

Stefan is sitting alone in the pallor but the soft rhythmic beating of her speeds him to the door, he watches as she gently presses the door bell, Stefan catches his breath seeing her up close like this, he has to dial back the eagerness in his bones.

Bonnie is surprised by the handsome stranger who opens the door this is not the person she was expecting see, those deep in thought green eyes fester on her like he's not really seeing her but someone she reminds him of.

"You _must be Bonnie_, I'm _Stefan_" Bonnie looks at Stefan like she doesn't have a clue who he is.

"Nice to me you" Bonnie smiles at Stefan.

Stefan frowns slightly noticing the look of unknowing on her beautiful features. "_From the look on_ your face, I take it my _brother hadn't mentioned me,_ not _once_"

"_Sorry, no_" she shakes her head.

Smiling Stefan took her hand. "_Well_ than let me _make up for his poor manners_, Stefan Salvatore, _Damon's younger better_ looking _brother_" Stefan places a kiss on her hand smoothing his lips across.

Bonnie smiles quickly noticing the similar yet distinct difference between the brothers.

Damon steps into the foyer seeing Bonnie and Stefan; Damon wants to leave Stefan in pieces all over the floor but then he'd have to explain why he did it.

"_Look _who _dropped by_ to _see you brother_" Bonnie looks from Stefan to Damon. "A _brother_ who _would of thought_"

Damon jumps straight to his question bypassing the fact that she now knows one more detail of his past.

"_Why'd you_ come _here_" He had this urgent nervousness that she shouldn't be there in his tone.

"_I had_ to _see you_, it's _i__mportant_" Damon eyes Stefan who was all giddy being face to face with Bonnie.

"I'll _come by tonight_, we can _talk there okay_" Bonnie sees the daring looks between the brothers. "Alright, _I'll see you_ later, bye _Stefan_"

"_See you around Bonnie_"

* * *

Stefan waves Bye to Bonnie gawking at her like she was a prize to be won.

"_Wow_ she's just-" Damon interrupted slamming Stefan against the wall. "What _did you say to her?" _

Stefan pushes Damon off him. "_First don't_ touch _me_, second I _didn't tell anything_ expect about our _unfortunate_ relation." Stefan dusts himself off. "_That better_ be the _truth or they'll be stake with your _name on_ it"_

Stefan makes his way into the conjoined pallor pouring himself and Damon a drink trying to ignore the seriousness in Damon's tone.

Damon clenches his jaw gesturing to walk away. "They _know you're protecting_ her" Stefan turns to face Damon.

"_How_" Damon keeps his features blank he didn't Stefan as far as could throw him.

"_Well, she's not Dead for one_… so I think _I'm gonna stick around because_ Bonnie's _gonna need extra protection_ for what's coming"

Damon speeds towards Stefan slapping the drink from his hands. "_You stay away from _her, she _doesn't fucking_ need you_. I'm all she needs_ _lit-tle Brother_."

Stefan nods unimpressed; Damon, aggressively shoves Stefan aside leaving the manor.

"_We'll_ see about that _big Brother_" Stefan throws the other drink.

* * *

Damon makes his way to Bonnie he can't think straight because now they know that he hasn't done the job he was sent to town to do. He has to tell her the truth why her life is danger and the part he willingly and unwillingly plays in it she may hate him, but he's going to be honest even if it causes her to hate him, but he needs her to trust him and she'll never be able to do so if he continues with his lies.

Bonnie opens the door for the hesitant vampire. Whose face looks as if he's ready to vomit he looks paler than usual so she takes his hand pulling him in the door.

"_Something's_ wrong _what is it?"_

"I _have to tell you something_, and you're _not gonna like it_"

"_What is_ it?" the tone in her voice says she's preparing herself for the worse.

Before Damon gets the words out the knock on her door focuses their attention there.

"_Bonnie it's_ me, _Elena open up_"

"_Hold _those _thoughts_"

Bonnie opens the door for her brunette best friend who was all smiles hugging her tightly.

"_I know it's late_ but I had to _introduce you someone_ I _met_" Elena says grinning.

Stefan steps from the shadows. "_We've met already_, but _I had no idea this_ was _who you_ were _talking about_"

Bonnie as a surprised look on her Face turning to catch the Death stare on Damon's face.

"_Aren't you_ gonna _invite us in_" Stefan asked charmingly.

Elena walks in waiting for Stefan to join her, But Bonnie only stares at Damon who looks like that's the last thing she should do.

"Bonnie, _invite me in_" Stefan insisted looking at her with such determination.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**A/N- **_

_**Chapter- I attacked her**_

Bonnie waits for Damon to give her a reason not to invite his brother in but there's nothing and the words come from her mouth and Stefan enters cocky smirking at Damon who isn't pleased.

Elena practically drags Bonnie into the den to gush about the younger Salvatore brother. Although Bonnie was curious she didn't want to leave the brothers alone something told her things were about to get ugly.

"_Beautiful home_, I could get _used to this_" Stefan roams around the foyer smiling.

"_You need to leave_ now, before you force me _to do something you'll_ regret" Damon says this through clinched teeth.

"_I think I'll stay_ even _though it doesn't_ matter _whether I leave_ because _I've been invited in _brother, which _means I can see Bonnie_ whenever I want to… _and there isn't anything you can do about it" _Stefan chuckles_._

"_Don't _make the_ mistake _of threatening_ her, because I will kill you"_

"_You _have me confused_ with someone _who would_ want to hurt her; _I plan to_ get to know her _on a more _personal level…if you get my drift" _Stefan winks at Damon_._

Damon laughs punching Stefan straight in the mouth which only angers him, Bonnie and Elena hears the tussling and knocking over chairs and glasses heading to the kitchen they see the battling brothers beating the hell out of each other.

"Hey, _what in the world_ is going _on here_" Bonnie gazes at the Salvatore's holding each other in choke holds.

Damon releases Stefan. "Leave _Now_" Damon demands to Stefan. Stefan laughs. "_Later _brother"

Stefan glimpses the suspicious look on Bonnie's beautiful features and he feels almost embarrassed that she witnessed this he's making a bad impression and that's the last thing he wants.

* * *

Elena follows after Stefan who leaves her behind without a second thought.

"_Elena wait_" Bonnie calls after Elena who chases after Stefan. "Let her go_, we have to talk_".

Bonnie, looks at Damon distrusting. "Is _she going to_ be _okay with him_, because it's obvious you don't _trust him?_" Damon frowns. "_She'll be fine;_ _you're the one_ I don't _trust him_ with"

"Okay _you need_ to explain to _me what's really going on here and now_"

Damon exhales stepping closer to Bonnie, guilt pumping off his every movement and expression.

"There's _a vampire society_ and there _wedging war against every_ supernatural _wiping them out_… and since you _come from a long line of powerful witches_ you're a target"

"_Yeah _I get that, _but what does it_ have to _do with you and Stefan_"

"_I was sent here to_ _do_ a job, _only I didn't_…_I couldn't_" Damon reaches to touch her cheek but stops seeing the look of betrayal in her eyes.

"_You were sent_ here to _kill me_" She flashes back to the day they met.

Damon furrows his brow. "Yes"

"_And Stefan_"

"_I don't really_ know, but _you can't trust_ him"

"Or you _apparently_" Bonnie backs away from Damon. "You _can trust me, which am why I told_ _you all of this_ that's _why I've been protecting_ you"

Damon steps closer to her only to have her retreat. "Bonnie" Bonnie looks at as if she hates him for lying and gaining her trust.

"You _need to _leave" Bonnie turns her back on Damon. "_No, I_ can't, _you're_ too _upset_" Bonnie throws her hands up in defeat. "Fine _you want leave_ then _I will…and don't _follow _me_"

* * *

Damon lets her go and for the first time he doesn't follow behind her which he felt was stupid on his part, but if he goes after her she'll only further pull away from him… right now is not the time she needs him the most or maybe he needs her he's not sure.

As he watched her leave it hit him that It's only been six months that's he's known this young vibrant witch and he's already head over hills in love with her and if you'd ask him the moment he fall in love he couldn't tell because you can't put a date on love.

* * *

Bonnie walks where she shouldn't be walking she feels fooled and betrayed that she believed him, trusted him and she thinks that she's known all along that he was up to something, his showing up revealing his secret to her, always appearing when she needed was all very suspicious but she never questioned it really because she wanted to believe him, she felt naturally drawn to Damon, she would rather spend time with Damon than her own boyfriend Tyler who was becoming increasingly worried about her feelings for this stranger he knew nothing about. And finally it hits her maybe Tyler did have something to fear maybe that's why she feels so bamboozled.

* * *

With all of these unanswered questions and doubts running her mind a muck she doesn't hear the quick stranger grip her from behind draining the life from her; she can't fight back her body is weak and her mind is calling to him.

On her knees her mind isn't focused but life is returning and she sees him. "_You saved_ me _again_" she doesn't know why she does this but her lips press lightly into his with a gentle caress of her tongue, she is met with a hesitant mouth and a soft crowning of her face before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bonnie is sleeping peacefully on her couch with Damon and Stefan watching while Elena makes snacks in the kitchen.

Damon pulls Stefan into the foyer so that he doesn't disturb the beautiful witch.

Damon has Stefan by the throat again. "_What did_ you do _to her?" _Stefan pushes Damon. "I _warned you about_ touching." Damon speeds for Stefan again who speeds away from him.

"_This is getting_ us nowhere, _and to answer your question I saved_ her... she's _got my blood running_ through her _system_ as _we speak jealous."_

"_Hardly,_ I've got _her blood in me…Jealous_" Damon smirks gesturing to return to Bonnie.

"I _kissed _Bonnie; of _course she thought_ _I was you but still_" Stefan smiles cocky taunting Damon.

Damon speeds towards Stefan stabbing with the stake he keeps in his back pocket. Stefan groans grabbing onto Damon.

"_Thanks_…for saving _her but next time _keep your_ fucking lips to yourself because I'll make sure not to miss_"

Damon leaves Stefan grunting in pain on the floor; Stefan removes the stack heading to kitchen with Elena.

* * *

"How is _Bonnie?_"

"_She's fine_, it was minor _wound"_

"_Thank God you_ showed_ up when you did._"

"_God had_ nothing _to with it_"

"_What do you mean_, I _mean I couldn't find you_ after you left-"

"_You mean when I purposely ditched you" _he asks her sarcastically smiling.

Elena blinks puzzled by his Demeanor and sudden disinterest in her, Stefan grabs the brunette by the face seeing that she is hurt by his confession.

Stefan sighs. "Elena, _wanna know a_ secret" Elena nods yeah with a frown on her face. "_I attacked_ Bonnie and _I saved_ her" Stefan licks his lips at the shocked look on her face.

"But _why would you do something_ like that" Stefan moves his hands to Elena's shoulders. "_Because I_ have _plans for_ her, and _that's where you_ come in" Stefan starts to compel Elena.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**Chapter- what if**_

"_You know _what to_ do_?" Elena nods to Stefan who is just full of glee. "_Good girl_" Stefan pats Elena on the like a puppy.

Stefan looks around the kitchen taking off the wall a single picture of Bonnie, gazing at it lost in the moment of the tender kiss of longing she put on his lips and it breaks him apart because it wasn't meant for him.

* * *

Bonnie opens her eyes slowly seeing those beautiful bright blue mesmerizing eyes craved on her. "What _happened_?" Damon caresses her head. "You _were attacked_, you _don't remember_"

Bonnie, rubs her neck. "No, _I remember_ " she clears her throat. "What _exactly do you remember_?"

She squints her eyes angry at him. "I _remember that you were_ sent here _to kill me_, and that I was _angry for trusting you_, so I left _and bam_"

Damon doesn't let the shame play on his features that he feels. "_That's all, you _don't _remember who attacked you_ or what happened _afterwards_" he was curious of whether or not she remembered the kiss.

"_Why are you asking_ all of this _you saved me and then_ I…well _you know I kissed you_" Bonnie whispers the last words.

Damon smiles because she's so cute. "Umm, _I hate to even admit_ this but it wasn't me, _Stefan the annoying wonder saved you_." Damon rolls his eyes annoyed.

"_So t_hat means, _that I actually kissed_-"Bonnie stops covering her mouth. "I'm _sorry_"

Damon takes her hands. "_Don't be, because even though it wasn't me, I'm glad you wanted it to be" _Damon smiles cocking his brows winking at her_._

Bonnie gets this sad look on face like she remembers something important. "But _I shouldn't want to kiss you_ because I'm with Tyler."

"_For the moment, dudes a dick_, you should definitely _give him his walking papers_ I don't _see this ending well for him" _he says in his most sarcastically humorless way_. _

Bonnie pushes Damon smiling he kisses her hand. "_I should_ be _really pissed at you_" Damon holds her hand to his lips. "_I know… too_ bad for _you am so gush darn lovable_" Damon smiles.

"This _isn't a joke,_ Damon _you were sent here to kill me_" she points this fact out to him like he's forgotten.

"But I _didn't_, and _I'm going to make sure nobody_ ever _hurts you again_"

Before Bonnie could respond Stefan appears, making his presence known loud and clear. "_Glad _to see you're still _among the living_"

"Thanks _to you I_ hear" Stefan shrugs. "_It was no big deal_, I was _just happy to help_"

* * *

Listening to Stefan makes Damon wanna gag, Damon knows he can't prove it but he wouldn't be surprised if Stefan was the one who attacked her only make himself look like the hero.

"_Elena's _made _Dinner for you in the_ kitchen"

"_Maybe _I should get it _for you"_

"No, _I'm fine I can get_ it _myself_" Bonnie can tell that Stefan wants to speak to Damon alone so she excuses herself.

Stefan plops himself right in front of Damon smirking his face rivals that of envy and jealousy neither quality he found attractive about himself.

"_Good ol'_ Damon _always has to play the hero_… always has to _get the girl_."

"_Jealous, petty_ Stefan _always _not _the hero and never gets the girl_" Damon makes a clicking sound with his jaws. "_I guess history_ does _repeat itself_" Damon taps Stefan's shoulder.

"_Then I guess she'll_ soon, develop _feels for me too_"

Damon scoffs. "She's no Emily, _she wouldn't do it, and it's not in her_"

"The _brother thou protest too_ much" Stefan says grinning at Damon, whose expression says he isn't worried at all.

"_Tell yourself _whatever you need, in order_ to sleep better at night_"

Damon leaves Stefan sitting there in all his smug hatred and envy.

* * *

It's been a week since she was attacked and Damon keeps kicking himself for not following her that night, he could of lost her and she'd never know what was truly in his vampire heart, the love he feels blossoming every minute of every day caught in tangled webs of emotions and rivals for her heart.

* * *

The rain pours down on his pale marble features as he sits on her porch awaiting her return from another evening out with that boring dick-hole mighty mouse Tyler Lockwood, man what he wouldn't give to drain the life from this unworthy punk Tyler.

* * *

Damon hides as he hears the impala coming up the street; Bonnie doesn't invite Tyler in, he feels she's pulling away from him and he yells that he's sick of the time she spends with Damon who he finds to be a major cock-blocker in the Bonnie and Tyler love story, the tone in which he talks to her almost forces Damon out hiding and into shattering his neck.

Bonnie's had enough of his yelling so she gets out of the car slamming the door in a sense of shattering his window, Tyler drives off quickly.

Bonnie makes her way to the porch drenched; as Damon makes his way out of the shadows soaked head to feet.

"Told _you he was_ a dick"

"_Takes one_ to know _one" _Bonnie gives him a cutesy smile because her words weren't intended to hurt.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon stand in her room each dripping. She begins to remove the jacket from the shivering Vampire. "_We need to get you_ out of these clothes, _how long were_ you out _there?_"

"_Not long" _Damon begins to unbutton the Black button-up; Bonnie goes to the closet grabbing a towel and some of her dad's clothes returning to the gorgeous vampire who was standing there in his boxer briefs he was damn fine and she'd been a fool not to notice.

His perfectly toned six-pack laced with a fine thin line of hair leading to his larger anatomy, seeing him like this made her realize how much she was attracted to him beyond his personality.

"_Give me _your clothes I'll_ dry them" _Damon smiled at the flustered redness of her cheeks_._

* * *

He removed his Boxers facing her he wasn't ashamed and she shouldn't be ashamed if she wanted to look; she swallowed hard and deep catching her breath he was huge bigger than she could ever imagined.

"I'm not shy or ashamed" Damon winked at her as he slowly wrapped the towel around his waist smiling at her; she was too cute and innocent.

Bonnie made her way back to the room sitting next to Damon on the bed who was only dressed in a towel; she took the other towel accompanying her hand tussling it across his messy jet black hair.

They looked at each other, Bonnie wondered what it would be like to kiss him since it wasn't exactly him she kissed although she had wished it was him, and the same thoughts flowed in his mind it was almost like osmosis linked their minds.

Damon crowned her face and with his thumb he lightly caresses her cheek, Bonnie closed her eyes letting herself be drawn in by his delicate touch he always had such a gentleness about him almost like he was scared she wasn't real.

And within moments Damon and Bonnie's lips were feasting on each other it was smooth with trepidation, their tongues glided and entangled together as their lips make a wreck of each other's mouths this kissed revealed a slight desperation they had for each other the longing to finally come together.

Damon pressed her back locking his right-hand with hers, and putting the other at her breast playing with her hard nipples while teasing her with his hand and tongue his unbendable brick hard cock pressed into her which had her reaching and stroking it, she wanted to fight her urgent need to have him inside her but her will power, her need for him was over coming to no end.

As they bit and clawed at each other with this kiss she remembered that she has a boyfriend and she wasn't a cheater and she wasn't gonna start now, no matter how much she wants this.

* * *

Bonnie breaks away from Damon . "_Stop, we_ can't" Bonnie tries to catch her breath still able to taste his crisp breath lingering in her mouth.

"_What's the matter_, I thought _you wanted_ this" Damon pants blowing the air from his lungs needing to catch his breath as well because what was happening was leading to some serious fireworks. This kiss was like dynamite it was devastating really.

"I did, _but am still with_ Tyler and _I just can't_…no matter _how bad I want to_"

Bonnie and Damon don't speak to each other for the rest of the time as his clothes are drying… Damon leaves and Bonnie feels guilty because she almost allowed herself to lose control with Damon at the cost of breaking Tyler's heart.

* * *

Stefan sits alone in the pallor his eyes closed hearing that Damon obviously is in a bad mood from the way he stomped and stammered into the house Stefan couldn't be more delighted.

"_Things didn't_ _go so well with_ the witch" Stefan says grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"_Fuck o_ff, I'm in _no mood_" Damon pours himself a drink.

"_OOH_… that bad" Stefan replies with a shutter.

"_Eat me Stefan_" Damon insists sarcastic raising his glass to his brother. "Oh _cheer up_, I have good n_ews_."

"You're _leaving"_ Damon says it quick and fast swallowing his drink.

Stefan scoffs." _Not exactly_, but _what if I told you_ Emily was _alive_" Stefan stands at the sight of Damon eyes being the size of saucers.

"I say you're _lying because we_ saw them _burn her_" Damon nervously tries drinking from the empty glass.

"_What if_, it_ wasn't_ really her?" Stefan dances his shoulders.

"I'd say that if she _were still alive and she showed_ her face _around here I'd kill her_" Damon pours another drink gulping with a wince. "_Do you know_ something?"

Stefan smiles deviously. "_If I did or_ _if I didn't, it's_ still for you _dot, dot, dot_"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_A/N- I know I have other stories, but I'm gonna be super honest am really having have fun with this story at the moment._

_**Chapter- Waiting**_

Bonnie opens the door it's a strange but pleasant surprise to Stefan of all people standing on her porch. "_Not to be rude_ but _what _are _you doing here_?"

"I _wanted to check_ on my _handy work_, make sure you're _really okay_" Stefan flashes a charming smile. "_May_ I" Bonnie lets Stefan enter.

"So_ are_ you really _okay?_" Stefan seems genuinely concerned considering he's the one that attacked her.

"_good as new_, see for _yourself_" Bonnie tilts her head for Stefan to see, he completely takes advantage of this stepping into her personal space putting his hands to each side of her neck.

"It's _almost like you_ were never _attacked, I'm just glad got to _you in time_." _Bonnie looks Stefan directly in those dark greens she was wondering whether or not he was on the up and up_._

Bonnie removes his hands from her neck heading for the den followed by the vampire.

"_What were you doing_ there_, Stefan? And what happened to the vampire_" Bonnie asks curiously sitting on the couch.

"I _was just in the area_, needed to clear _my head after what happened with_ Damon …I killed _the vampire_" Stefan turns his back to her so that he doesn't have to lie to her face.

"_I know_ it's none of _my business_…but what _brings you back_ to _town?_"

Stefan squints at her intrigued. "_Is this you_, getting to _know me,_ or is _this you being suspicious_ of _me per_ my brother" Stefan sits next to her keeping a smirk on his fine features.

"_It's just_ me being _curious_"

"_Okay _well, _I'll tell you my secrets_, if you _tell me yours_"

"I _already know your_ secret"

Stefan gives her a disarming look. "_Damon reveled_ himself _to you_, _he told you_ his _deepest darkest_ secret, which _was what that_ he was sent here _to kill you and that I'm the one you can't trust_"

Stefan plays with a strand of her curly hair. Bonnie swallows hard from the intense look in his dark green eyes. "_Yes and yes_"

Stefan merely invades her with his eyes. "_You kissed_ me, do _you remember_" he changes the Subject.

Bonnie keeps eye-contact with him. "_I thought_ you _were someone_ else" Stefan swallows. "_Are you in love_ with _him_, is that _why you kissed_ him" in enquires he must know if Damon's already stolen her heart.

"_My feelings for your_ brother, _is not something_ I feel _comfortable talking_ about_ with you_"

"_Oh,_ so there _serious_" he teases.

"_I told you_ am not gonna _talk about it with_ you" Bonnie tries to resist smiling at his teasing.

"_Ah _ _alright_, I'll let _it go_"

Bonnie walks Stefan to the door. "_Thanks again_, for _what you did_" Stefan curls his lips. "_Anytime_"

Stefan leaves feeling to good about himself feeling he's one step closer to gaining her trust and friendship and possibly more especially if history is known for repeating itself especially when it comes to women and his brother he's got a good chance of succeeding.

* * *

Caroline is Bonnie's other best friend beautiful and blonde with dark blue eyes of the three besties she's the more plucky and less serious she's more the lets have fun type, Bonnie feels that everyone deserves a to have someone like Caroline in their lives.

"_So gorgeous_, how's the _tangled web of loves _going?"

"_There isn't a tangled web of loves_, I'm with _Tyler and as for anybody_ else _you're referring_ to were _just friends_"

Caroline rolls her eyes. "_Yeah your with Tyler_, which I never _understood because he's an animal_…But then _there's that sexy ass_ Damon, _who looks at you_…like you _take his breath away_"

"_Tyler's not that_ bad, as far Damon _goes were just friends_"

Bonnie smiles shyly because she sees it his longing for her, in the inmate moments they share she feels the connection the unbreakable bond that's developed between them.

Caroline waves her hands in Bonnie's face. "_Earth to Bonnie_, where'd_ you go_?"

"_I was just_ thinking _that's all_… umm _surprise, surprise_ Damon has _a brother his name is Stefan_"

"The _hottie_ I saw _with Elena, Oh he has such green eyes_"

"_When_ did you see _Elena with Stefan?_"

"_It was like two_ days ago Elena was super eager to introduce him, at the _grill I went to see Mattie_ before _our date_" Caroline always gets this look like she's on cloud nine whenever Matt is brought up.

Bonnie pouts happily for Caroline. "_You two are gonna have_ beautiful _blued babies one day_, I got dibs _on godmother_" Caroline doesn't say anything she hasn't thought having kids ever but she just start especially with guy like matt.

"_He is the one, _so of course you can_ be Godmother_" Caroline flops back on Bonnie's bed smiling.

"_Now about_ this Damon and _Tyler business_" Bonnie shakes her head throwing the pillow over Caroline's face who's cheesing.

Tyler and Bonnie sit in her room, Tyler wants to touch her, he wants her to want to touch him but she doesn't he sees the distance in her eyes he feels the discomfort of her touch whenever he tries to inmate with her he'd waited patiently for her to ready and they'd finally go to the next level but she always as reason why they shouldn't or can't be together and its getting frustrating as hell.

Tyler kisses Bonnie roughly drawing blood because an angry sloppy kiss of un-fulfillment of what he feels for her he resents that she no longer wants him. Bonnie pushes Tyler back of her.

"_What the hell_ is wrong _with you?_" Bonnie wipes her mouth confused at his actions. Tyler only grunts. "It's _Damon isn't it_; he's _got inside your_ head _turned you against me_" Tyler stared at her like he hates for wanting someone else.

"_That's_ not _it at all_"

"_Then kiss_ me right now, _prove it to me that I'm_ still _what you want_" Tyler grabs her by the head pressing her mouth on his again shoving his tongue down her throat.

Bonnie breaks this kiss. "_Stop it ty, you're hurting me"_ Tyler loses it gripping her arms tightly but within moments Tyler is flung from the room and practically through the wall.

"Hello, harpies' hot line"

"Damon" Stefan can hear that she's scared and upset. "_No_, it's _Stefan what's the matter_"

"I _need_ Damon"

"_Well he's_ not here, _how can I help_"

Bonnie sighs looking down at the unconscious Tyler. "Just _come to my_ house." Stefan, smiles to himself. "_I'll be there in a flash_"

The knocking at her makes her think damn Stefan's fast, so she rushes to the door opening it. "_That was fast_" Damon looks puzzled. "_I actually drove_ around the _block ten times before knocking_"

Bonnie shakes head, "_I thought_ you were, _Stefan_" Damon shrugs irritated. "_Why would_ you be _expecting_ Stefan? Although I would understand _you being a little wary_ about being around me now considering _what almost between_ us"

"That's _not why Stefan_ was coming I called _for you, but you have don't your phone_" Damon checks his pocket realizing that Stefan jipped him earlier while he was in the shower. "That _sneaky _little—"

"_Look we have to put the_ Damon hates Stefan _saga on hold for just a_ little while"

Bonnie leads Damon to Tyler who is still out-cold his body practically through the wall. "_Damn,_ what _he'd do_" Damon laughs amused. "_He wouldn't listen_ so I had _to make him_"

"_Remind me to never piss you off_ and to always _do as you say_"

Stefan joins them. "_You should really lock your_ doors, anybody _could just walk in_" Stefan tilts his head at looking at Tyler.

"_What happened_ to him?"

"He _didn't know_ how _to listen_"

"_What do you wanna_ do _with him_?"

Damon and Stefan see her bloody lip. "He, _do that_ to you?" they say together glaring at each other for thinking a-like. Bonnie licks her lip tasting the blood looking down at Tyler.

"_Since he did that, I vote_ we _snap his neck_, and bury _him in backyard who's with me_" Stefan asks winking.

"No, _were not gonna do either of_ those things…were _gonna get his ass out of my house_"

Stefan looks at Damon. "_Let us take_ care of _Toddler here_, and you _go get cleaned up_"

Bonnie frowns at them suspicious. "_I can trust you_ two _want kill him_"

Neither of them answer smirking devilish. "Don't _kill _him" Bonnie demands dryly.

Stefan and Damon get rid of Tyler quickly deposing of him each tempted to break each bone in the pricks body for rough handling the witch… but they each made a silent promise to make Tyler pay for his actions one way or another.

* * *

Stefan and Damon return to Bonnie's but Damon doesn't let Stefan enter. "We _need to talk_ about _Emily and Bonnie and _what you're up_ too_"

Stefan clears his throat. "_This isn't the time_ or place, to _discuss our ex and some to be current_ girlfriend"

"_It's perfect because_ I'm gonna tell her _everything about Emily,_ about _you, all of it_"

"_Good saves_ me the trouble, _finally, its _time things became full circle, you and _me always in love the same woman"_

"_But_ you _don't love Bonnie_, you just want her _because I got to her first, and your pride_ can't take that. _She_ isn't your way of having a _second chance_ with _Emily_"

"_Maybe what I_ want from her _has nothing to do_ with _Emily_"

"_Then you'd_ _be lying to yourself if_ you think _you're over her and I'm not and I mean I will not let you drag Bonnie, into _whatever twisted feelings you still_ have for Emily_"

Stefan stays calm looking at Damon. "_Why don't just go pee on her_, mark your territory because that's all this _grandstanding really is, you marking_ what's _yours to bad for you she's beginning to trust me already and that worries you_"

"_Stefan,_ the only way _I would be worried is if_ you actually _stood a chance_" Damon smiles tapping Stefan's chest.

* * *

Damon goes in closing the door on Stefan. "_Where's Stefan_" Damon shrugs nonchalant. "_Who Cares?_"

"_And, Tyler?" _

"_He's _fine considering_ what he did to you" _Damon towers over her petite frame putting his thumb to her lips smoothing his finger across_._

"So I _guess it's officially_ over _between you too_" he keeps his hands at her face inhaling her she was like pure seduction to him jasmine and cool breeze took over his senses.

Bonnie was ready to stop denying what's been happening between them for the past six months she had fallen in love with and didn't even realize it until it snuck up on her, especially when she was with Tyler all she do was wonder what it would be like to be with Damon, she wanted to hold his hand feel his breath on her neck, feel his body on hers give herself to him.

Bonnie kisses Damon pulling him upstairs. "_I should_ tell _you something_" Bonnie puts finger to his lips. "Whatever _it is can_ wait" she puts a kiss on his neck. "_Are you sure_?" Damon looks at her glassy eyed he feels scared..

_**John Mayer-Gravity**_

_Gravity is working against me, _

_And gravity wants to bring me down_

_Oh, he'll never know what makes this man with the a love that his heart can stand dream of ways to throw it all away,_

_Oh, gravity is working against me and gravity wants to bring me down_

_Oh, twice as much ain't twice as good and can't sustain like one half could_

_It's wanting more its send me to my knees_

Bonnie nods yes, Damon wraps his hands in her hair delicately kissing her; this kiss is a tender blissful kiss that matches the intensity feel for each other, he feels his inner monster coming out his veins and eyes are black and red he doesn't want to scare her so he closes his eyes turning away from the kiss.

Bonnie puts her fingertips to his face bring his face back to meet hers forcing him to reveal himself truly to her she wants to see him, Know him, be a part of him and he takes reassurance in his love for her and hers for him.

Damon watches helping her undress he feels helpless marveling at her beauty, the girl was gorgeous and no other women would ever compare.

Damon stands behind her kissing the nape of her neck blowing his chilled breath down her spin which makes her shiver sensually elated; and while he does this his right-hand massages her right breast; Damon and Bonnie fell onto the bed his body covered hers from behind his hand placed finely in between her thighs his finger slowly, cruising its way through the tightness of her walls. This makes him wonder if he's hurting her. So he whispers to her licking her ear he gently places open deep bruising kissing at her breast and neck.

Placing his body in between her, Damon was hungry to have all of her. Bonnie arched her back and thighs as he entered her soft wet untouched center. She moans biting down into his shoulder. He strokes into her as gently has his need for her allows it's rhythmic and painful a conjoined epitome of fire and desire.

Damon and Bonnie are the throws of earth shattering passion and when they cum it feels like an exquisite extreme that neither of them have ever known he feels like his insides are being ripped apart. And Bonnie feels her body his on fire moaning and gasping for air the force of her orgasm shoots sparks through every inch of body.

Bonnie kisses Damon who bruises his face at her breast holding her tightly.

* * *

Stefan stands at the bottom of Stairs seething with hurt and anger he gripped the stair case so tight that it nearly snaps in his hands. Stefan wouldn't allow him self to have enough pride to leave so he pours a drink and waits.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**AN-I know its been a minute since I updated but here it is…I really blocked on how to purse this chapter…but thanks for being patient.**_

_**Chapter- Real danger**_

at the risk of Damon hearing Stefan made his way to the outside of her door listening he didn't really care about her yet, but he felt he could she just brought back so many memories of love lost and he hated that Damon got to her first as usual.

Damon leaned over the bed on his knees gazing at her she was absolutely fucking beautiful perfection to his heart, Bonnie laid there wrapped in the sheets also gazing at him with smile on her mouth.

"_I'm starving"_

"You just _lay there and I'll make _you something"

Damon kisses her forehead smiling he felt this happiness he never thought himself capable of as he made his way from the room.

"_What the _hell are you doing here Stefan"

"I _was waiting _for _my turn_" He sips his drink smirking. "You _think she's _up for _round two"_

Damon grabs Stefan by the throat choking him. "Get _the hell out of here _before I forget you're my brother, _and stay the fuck away from _Bonnie_"_

Stefan laughs. "Oh, _so sensitive_…I was only _joking_"

"_I'm not… _I will forget _your brother"_

"Dudley _noted_" Stefan dusts himself fixing his jacket still holding his glass.

Stefan merely leaves, he hated seeing Damon fresh and happy from his little roll in the hay with Bonnie, he couldn't take it if Damon saw that this actually hurt him…leaving the glass in the middle of the table a message Damon reminding him that he had excess always.

Damon closed the door behind Stefan, cooling down he wouldn't let his brother ruin this night for him, no matter hard Stefan was trying he wasn't going to win, not tonight… so Damon makes her something to eat returning to the beautiful who was waiting for him, he hoped everything would stay this way…

Five months, gone by and Damon and Bonnie have been having a steady relationship well as steady as there lives allow, constant danger around every corner and Stefan always around developing his own steady foundation with Bonnie weaseling his way into every corner of her life especially with the help of the compelled Elena, Stefan had truly begun to care about Bonnie and she cared about him too, which Damon clearly didn't like but Stefan had his usefulness especially when it came to protecting the woman he loved a woman he had saw Stefan was starting to develop feelings for and Damon knew what he had to do.

Damn Stefan for falling for the same girl, which why he has to be the one tell her_._

"_what _do you know about _Emily?"_

Bonnie shrugged_. "The _little that grams _was willing to _share about her_, grams was never very _open to discussing _Emily it was _like she was ashamed "

"_What _about photos_?" _Damon clenches his fist together.

Bonnie isn't sure why he asks this specifically. "No actually ,the _one picture I did stumble upon was to degraded to make out what she looked like and _grams nearly freaked _that's when I asked grams about her, but you probably know more Emily from that time _than anybody_"_

Damon nods keeping his handsome features blank_. "That's what _I've been meaning _to tell you,"_

"What now_?"_

"_Emily _was someone _I, thought knew"_

"So what _happened, to her?"_

"_She was killed, _burned when they _found out _she was witch _but " _Damon exhales deeply he wonders if he should tell her about the possibility of Emily being alive but if its true it would make no sense at all.

"_But _what_?"_

"_You and Emily-" _Bonnie's phone rings cutting him and puts her finger up for him to hold his thoughts.

Stefan knocks lightly and Damon lets him not to happy to see obviously. Stefan frowns pulling the red rose from his nose . "_Your not the face,_ I hoping _to see_, where's _our witch_"

Stefan takes a seat putting his legs up on the table, And Damon slaps them down annoyed not answering him.

"_From _the look on _that furrowed _brow you told her"

"None_, of your _business, _and what _are you _doing there Stefan?"_

"_I was waiting… I 'm going to _be a shoulder for_ Bonnie to cry on after you _break her heart_ with the _truth about our_ sorted past with _Emily_, and the only reason _you couldn't kill her is_ because she looks _exactly like _Emily"_

"That's _where _you're_ wrong" _Damon stepped closer to Stefan_. "Uh, _you're a_ liar Damien if you think Emily _doesn't still have_ a hold of you" _Stefan Challenged standing, seeing Bonnie out of hisperipheral.

"Listen to me, _Emily _means_ nothing too me, it's _you who's spent the last _hundred forty-five years _in lovewith her doesn't_ mean I have"_

Stefan switches gears_. " so basically you got over one obsession just to have another one, does Bonnie _know that you stalked her before you so dutifully _took up the _task of killing her."

"_So _what if I _Stalked her, I had too"_

"_Because _you thought she _was Emily" _Damon gets all the way in Stefan's face_. " Maybe, I _had to be _sure, _she wasn't that _whore Emily"_

"I like Emily, and _you've never _said _anything_"

Damon turns seeing Bonnie at the top of stairs. "I was _just about tell _you, I _swear_"

"_What _else haven't _told _me, Damon_" _.

"Yeah_, what else _have you neglected _to _tell her_" _Stefan says smirking proud of himself.

"Is everything Stefan said, true were both of you in love with Emily"

"_I wouldn't _exactly call _it love"_

"_Than _what would you _call it?"_

" _She _manipulated_ us… she _was incapable _of love… _I didn't love _her"_

"Not True_"_

"_You _need to _leave"_

"I think you both _should leave, _I need be alone _right _now"

"Bonnie"

"Leave" Bonnie goes upstairs.

Damon turns to face Stefan. "Leave _now_"

"I will., _but if she needs _I'll be _here_"

"And I'll break your neck"

Stefan winks at his threat leaving, followed by Damon who hated leaving her like this.

"_Damon has _fallen for_ her"_

"Figures"

"Stefan, seems to also have a soft spot for her as well"

"Oh, _poor Stefan always _wanting what is _Damon's_…when will he ever learn" a smirk appearing.

"_He's _still love for _you"_

"Which _has been such a fucking _pain in _my ass_"

"_What do _want to do?"

"Well that's _simple_ Katherine, I'm going to give what _he want's_"

"Are you _sure that's _good idea Emily,, with _everything that's going on_"

"_I'm positive…the real danger, _is me " Emily winks at Katherine.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**An-this chapter is a not much of this or that it's a mixer of stuff, Emily is here but…. See bottom after you read...I wrote this needing to release some stress now its stressing me so please like this chapter =)**_

_**Chapter- Betrayals and disappointment**_

"What are _you still _doing _here Stefan_, didn't I tell _you too fuck- off_"

"_Ooh_, you said _it a lot _nicer _earlier_"

"What _do you _want here to get under Damon's skin some more by hanging around me, _cause_ I'm not in the mood _for anymore _of your _bullshit_"

Stefan Stands invading her space. "I'm here because I care about you" His words come out faint. "_Because were _friends Bonnie, _we are _friends right?"

"_You knew I _was standing _there didn't you that's why you went on and on about Emily and Damon"_

Stefan still hovering over her_. "Yes, but It _was only because I thought _you should know the truth …as your friend who cares"_

"_So _Tell me about _her, who fall in love _with Emily _first…or better yet who _did Emily fall in _love with first"_

Stefan looks irritated by the question. "_She loved Damon first, but eventually she realized that I was the better choice and fell in with _me too" Stefan smirks at Bonnie charmingly, because he wants history to repeat itself, if only he could let go of Emily.

"_You believe _Damon still loves her…_because_ he seems _to hate her I think he believes she enchanted him_"

" I don't know, _Maybe _she _had him under a _spell, or _maybe that's _what he _needs to believe_… because no matter how _much he hates her _now, there _was a time that _he _loved Emily_"

"_And how _did you _become vampires_?"

"_That was thanks _to _Katherine_"

Bonnie turns her back to Stefan pondering something she wasn't sure she should ask him. "Hey_, I brought _you _something_" Stefan tucks the rose in her hair caressing it behind her ear.

"See you"

"Bye_, Stefan_" Bonnie removes the rose from her hair laying it flat on the table…she didn't completely trust Stefan but she had grown to care about him, he has stepped up time and time again to help her and Damon keeping her alive from the supernatural wipe out the vampires are on, putting there own lives in danger.

* * *

Damon contemplates knocking on the door and Bonnie watches him he was often so confident, but this Emily mess as put a damper on his approach with her. So Bonnie opens the door inviting the rogue vampire in quickly jumping into conversation.

"How _come you never_ said _that looked _like_ Emily_"

"_Because, I didn't _want you think _that I _fell for _because you look like _her"

"And _the stalking _me"

"Well, _that was _just for _fun_" He chuckles trying to lighten the mood.

"_That's not _funny"

"I know… but _I love _you, for you…_not because _of her_, I love you in _spite _of her_"

Bonnie exhales taking a seat she was very curious about the mysterious Emily, whom grams hating even speaking of. "Tell me _everything and _I mean everything…_what happened _between you , _Stefan and Emily_"

"_I met Emily the summer of 1864... She had fled from Salem her family was murdered probably by her but who _knows for sure, expect Emily"

Bonnie could see the distain he had for her but she had to know the whole story.

"And?"

"To _make a long _story short, _she was manipulative,_ _consumed_ with using _black magic _that's how she _got people _do thinks for her and _she had help from a vampire_"

"Katherine, _the one _that turned _you and _Stefan"

Damon furrows his brow. "He _told_ you… what else did he say?" Bonnie stands. "_He told me _his version of things, _but I wanted _to hear _it from _you"

"And in his version"

"Its not important what is important is that ,Emily was a mortal witch so how come your vampires"

"_Emily ,had _Katherine turn us… _She compelled _us into _drinking her _blood"

Bonnie gets this far off look on her face trying to figure this out.

"But why, _why would she _do that if she _wasn't immortal _herself"

"I _didn't know _whether or _not to take Stefan _seriously _because he lies _as easily _as he kills…but he said that Emily maybe alive_"

Bonnie looks at Damon shock riddled on her features. "How! as what_, Vampire-witch_" It comes out sarcastic, but holds what could be true. Bonnie chuckles looking at Damon. "_You don't _think its true, _do you?_"

"There's _only one _way to _find out_"

* * *

Damon rushes out of the house quickly, having Stefan met him at the old mystic falls church. "_Where is Emily_, and don't lie _or I'll rip your heart _out"

Stefan crackles a little. "I _wasn't planning to because _I need you brother… _she's right _here"

"_What are you talking _about there's nothing here"

"Duh, _its under us there's _a tomb surprised pffts… _so was I, but after Emily was burned Katherine sneaky devil put Emily's body down her to recover, but an witchy friend of Emily_ had caused the tomb to cave in trapping _her inside,_ with _the other 26 vampires_"

Damon grabs Stefan by the jacket. "Katherine, _turned Emily into _vampire _didn't she_"

Stefan just smirks at Damon… Bonnie approaches them. "Right _on time_"

"What are talking about?"

"_With her _witchy _powers and _our strength, _I'll get what I want and _leave that _is what you want isn't it?" _

"What's going?"

"_Your getting ready _to meet Emily"

"_I'm not gonna _let you free all _of those vampires"_

" all I want _is Emily, after _we get her out feel free to burn _the fucking_ place down…_cave it _back in I don't care"

"_If we do this ,_you leave" Damon whispers that so that only Stefan can hear. "_Bonnie_, are _you in_" Stefan as this soft look In considering Damon's offer looking at Bonnie.

"Why, should I do this…_Emily doesn't _seem to _a good person…so why would I free her_"

Damon pulls Bonnie aside. "_Please just _do this…_trust_ me"

"But, _Damon"_

"_Bonnie, please_"

"Smart choice…_lets go remember _don't _breath so deeply _you'll _choke_"

The three of them make down to the tomb clouds pitch blackness and rumble surround them… Bonnie does some spells and as Stefan looks around coming across everything but Emily screaming to the top of lungs not finding Emily anywhere…

"_She's not here_, Damon.. _She not _here" Stefan launches the Blood bag he had under his jacket.

"Stefan"

* * *

"_Don'_t" Stefan cuts Damon off sulking from the tomb. Once out of the tomb Bonnie hugs a devastated Stefan who is numb to her embrace.

"Do you think Stefan's okay"

"No, _Emily was never in the _tomb, everything he's done _because he _thought he was saving her, _and he finds out she _never needed _saving_ at all"

Damon pulls Bonnie into a hug, he saw something tonight when she hugged him, Stefan was truly someone she cared about and for the first time he felt like history could repeat itself once more.

* * *

Returning to the Salvatore Manor, Damon finds a sulking and somber Stefan in front of the fireplace and Damon just sits there with his brother.

* * *

Two weeks pass and all Stefan does is drink and annoy Damon, purposely always hanging around Bonnie during sweet little things too get her attention, Damon tries to be there for his little brother as much as Stefan will allow him to be, slowly moving pass the betrayal of Emily and all her lies, he came home to save her and ending up getting disappointed.

"How _is Stefan_?"

"He'll _be_ fine….lets _not talk about him_" Damon brushes his lips on Bonnie's.

"_But I'm really w_orried _about him_"

"_That's because_ you have a big heart, _but Stefan is _a big boy he's fine… _he's probably _out _drinking his _troubles away" Damon smoothes his lips down her neck.

"_Yeah but_" she says smiling.

"_No _buts"

Damon pulls Bonnie down underneath him nibbling at her neck, Stefan watched knowing where this was heading and he leaves.

* * *

Returning to the Salvatore manor, Stefan returns home something was different as he strolled into the house immediately going for the bourbon.

"_Very_ Stupid of _you too come _here"

"Hello_, to you too Stefan , your looking, well_"

"Your looking like you want a stake in the heart"

"Ahh, _Stefan, you want to kill me" _She pouts amused_._

"_You shouldn't pout, _it shows your age" Stefan pours a drink.

"Ouch, _Stefan that doesn't_ like the _sweet Stefan _I remember"

"_Yeah well_, that Stefan _met you_" Emily pushes Stefan down on the floor straddling him caressing his cheeks… "So.. Do you _want to kiss me or kill me?"_

Stefan tenses his jaw turning her over kissing her back passionately all the years of missing her flooded the kiss, Emily pushed Stefan Back against the wall using her vampire strength still kissing him, but Stefan stops because he needs to know something.

"You _have no _idea, how _much I've missed _you" Stefan caresses her cheeks crowning her face lovingly.

Emily twists her face in annoyance. "_Trust me, I _know"

"Than _I need you _to answer _me one question_…I just have too _know_"

"_Stop, I already know your question and I have the answer"_

Stefan waits too hear everything that matters to him from her.

"_I've _never loved you , it was just_ so easy…and you know me I like a good challenge and that was always Damon"_

Stefan looks as if his hearts been ripped out and stomped on. Emily leaves a heartbroken Stefan standing there reeling…. And he ends up somewhere I hadn't expected to go,

* * *

Bonnie goes into her room seeing Stefan standing at her window.

"_Stefan, you _scared me" Startled she looks at him.

"_She is a cold_-hearted _bitch_"

"what happened?"

"What _happened is that _she destroyed us, me…I _did everything _for her _and she throws_ it _back in _my face"

"_your not _making any sense _are you drunk?_""Just a little bit"

"_That's not good_, your upset"

"No, _I'm not, being _upset _means that _I care _which I don't_"

"_That's _a lie Stefan, _you care_"

"You _kissed me _remember"

"You _know I thought _you were, Damon"

" _kiss me_ again"

"No, _Stefan_"

"_why not something_ is _happening between_ us, _you can't tell me _after all _these months _you don't _feel _anything"

"I _care about _you _Stefan_, that's it"

"_Its more_, I can _prove it_"

Stefan tries to Kiss Bonnie and she pushes him back. "_Stefan, _don't _do this_. Your _better_ than this"

"No, _I'm really not_" He tires again.

"Stefan, _stop I care about you but I love_ Damon, _its always gonna _be Damon"

"Bonnie, _what's_ going here?

"_Nothing its _okay Elena, come back later" She snatches her wrist from Stefan's grip.

Stefan charges for Elena grabbing her by the neck.

"NO, its not _okay ,she said she _would die for her _so here's her chance to prove it_"

"_Stefan stop_, Stefan" Bonnie readies to attack holding out her hand.

Stefan looks as if he going to stop but snaps Elena's neck, turning to look at Bonnie tears in his eyes rushing from the room, while Bonnie stands in shock rushing over to Elena holding her just as Damon enters the room…

_**Her and Damon wont come face to face until the next chapter…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith_**

**_AN- This chapter as a little bit and a little of that, I got the feeling people were not feeling the last...but can I say its a story,this chapter is all mixed up..I feel like ending this story soon._**

**_Chapter- I Hate Him_**

_"Look what he did Damon, he killed her"_

_"What happened, why would he do this?"_

_"I don't know and don't care, I hate him, Damon for what he's done"_

_"Its Emily, it has to be something with her"_

_Bonnie cradles Elena opening her eyes long enough to spot the ring on her finger, it's a ring Bonnie recognizes it's the Gilbert ring. Examining the ring for a moment Elena pops up devastatingly frightened gasping for air looking around. "He killed me, Stefan killed me"_

_"It's okay, your okay"_

_Bonnie hugs Elena. "What the hell is going? Why did __he kill _me?"

"I'll tell you everything, just give me one minute" Bonnie and Damon help Elena to Bonnie's bed.

Bonnie pulls Damon aside. "I _have to tell_ her, I _can't lie _anymore"

"_I understand_, I'll come _back_ later"

"where _are you _going?"

"To _find_ Ste-"

"Don't _say his _to _me_" The hurt and the anger in her eyes spoke volumes.

Damon kisses her forehead leaving. While Bonnie goes to explain the whole shebang to Elena. "So, _how is that _I'm still _alive_" Bonnie grabs Elena's hand. " _I think _its this ring, _someway, somehow _this ring _brought you _back…_when did _you _get_ it?"

"Uncle _John scent _it to me _six months _ago"

"Why _would he _do that?" Bonnie scrunches her brow confused.

this night just keeps getting weirder and weirder she gets more questions that needed to be answered although she was thankful for John sending the ring, it was the only thing that truly saved Elena. But the question still remand why did he send it.

* * *

Damon bursts through the door grabbing up a drink Stefan throwing him across the room, which only makes Stefan laugh with his drink spilling a little .

"Why _in the fuck _would you kill _Elena_? She's innocent In all of this" Damon yells.

"_I'm a vampire_, its my nature _to kill people_, innocent _or not_" Stefan gulps what's left of his drink.

"Your _fucking pathetic_, Stefan"

This giggle echoes the foyer walls.

"Oh_. don't be so _hard on poor _Steffy, he's _had a rough night"

Damon clenches his jaw surprised and shocked by the voice he hears behind him turning slowly, seeing Emily alive and in the flesh.

"_By_ the _way Emily's _back" Stefan said through clenched teeth in a whisper.

"Thank you, _for stating _the fucking _obvious_" Damon pushes Stefan back.

"What are you doing here, Emily?" the bite in his tone could cut her in half.

"I was, _curious, bored_, nostalgic, etc…oh and _missed_ you"

Emily sits and winks at Stefan who wants to rip her off and Damon also looks ready to rip her head.

"Well, I _don't need to be here _for this _reunion_" Stefan drunkenly stumbles off.

"So, _you're the reason _he flipped his _shit tonight_"

Emily plays with her nails. "If _you hadn't _noticed Damon, _I'm the _reason _you_ and Stefan _do anything_"

"You _still haven't _said why _you're here_" Damon looks bored with her presence.

Emily smirks shrugging, standing at the fireplace. "I'm here…_for you because _I love you"

Damon scoffs. "Than _that was _a stupid reason _to come back_, because _I hate you_"

She speeds in front of Damon stabbing him with the fireplace poker. "_You hate _me huh, _well to me that _doesn't sound _the end of love story_, it sounds _the beginning _of one" Emily pushes a grunting Damon down on the floor hearing someone approaching she disappears.

"Damon _are you _in?" Bonnie sees Damon pulling the fireplace out his gut. "Damon_, did he do this to you_, that's it, I'm lighting _his ass on _fire"

"It's okay"

"Its not okay, I know _he's your _brother but he's _out of control_"

"It _wasn't _Stefan" Damon says quickly.

"Then _,who did this _to you"

"That would _be our crazy _ex- she's _on the _loose"

Bonnie doesn't turn to look at Stefan who has wondered back in, he realized he had no other place to go. "Is _Emily,_ back?"

Stefan sees her ignoring him. "Yep, _and she's here _to steal _Fabio _right there"

"I _have to _go, _check on _Elena I left her at _my house _freaking out"

"Elena's alive" Stefan's voice cracks a little he was shocked and relived at the same time.

"Yeah, but _no thanks _to you" Bonnie said angrily.

Damon and Bonnie kiss before she leaves.

"Elena's alive"

"Yeah, but that_ conversation can wait, right now we have to figure out what Emily's up too"_

"She's _here to get _you back, _so I'm gonna _let you _handle_ her" Stefan says sarcastically. _"Look Stefan_, I know you loved that _psycho_, But we have to _stick together because _the crazy bitch is _gonna try and_ play us _against each other _and we can't let her do that…_do you _understand"

Stefan stares at Damon for a moment, "Brother, _you don't _have to _worry, you _can count _on me_"

Damon leaves Stefan standing there he was hot on Bonnie's trail, he didn't trust leaving her alone with the threat of Emily, being in town and this supernatural wipeout still happening, he had to protect her more so now than ever before. And Damon even hated to have to think this, but he needed the help of his brother.

* * *

Two weeks after Emily's arrival Caroline, Matt and Tyler are in an accident which causes serious problems for Caroline, Stefan secretly gives Caroline his blood, which gave Emily the perfect opportunity to kill Caroline and turn her into a vampire, this was a message sent to the Salvatore brothers that the game was go. Bonnie doesn't take this well setting Stefan on fire at the carnival, but Damon convinces her to spar Stefan because they need him unfortunately.

* * *

But Bonnie needs answers, and Damon can't give them to her. Which leads Bonnie to her grams place.

Bonnie comes across some old papers of her grams history of the Bennett witches and family history that was oddly missing certain parts, which she takes to Alaric and he revels that Isobel probably had more information to offer with her research at Duke …

"I _need stay here _and look after, _Elena she's still _freaked out about _the whole dieing t__hing and Caroline_, I'm teaching her not _to be like Stefan_" Stefan gives Damon, an annoyed look.

"Don't worry, _I'll take care _of both of them"

"Thanks"

"We _should really _get a move, _on_"

Damon plants big kiss on her lips, ignoring all outside annoyances mainly Stefan.

"Be careful"

"_Don't worry_, I'll take good _care of her_" Stefan says smiling.

Bonnie rolls her eyes getting in the car.

"You _better other wise_, I'm gonna _kill you_"

Stefan nods, and Damon closes her door.

* * *

The look on Alaric's face shows he's ready to kick Stefan out of the door into moving traffic because he hasn't stopped yapping on and on trying to engage the witch in conversation.

"How long _are you gonna pretend_, like you hate me?"

"I'm _not pretending I do hate you_, you killed my _best friend who's _like a sister to me"

"But _she came _back"

"But _you didn't know, that was going to happen"_

"_Of course I did, _I know about the Gilbert ring_… I saw it, tacky thing, hard to miss"_

Bonnie rolls her eyes tuning Stefan out again. And Alaric turns on the radio because he was also very tired of hearing Stefan's voice that were accompanied by huffs and groans from Bonnie who wasn't buying his bullshit.

The three of them arrive at The beautiful campus, and is met by Isobel former TA, Vanessa Monroe, she looks delighted to see Alaric, questioning him with news of Isobel, and to give her an answer would mean that he would have to admit some unflattering things about his undead widow.

"Hey, these are my _friends Bonnie and Stefan_, I called about _Isobel's research_"

"Yeah, everything is in her office, one minute while I get the light"

"Thank you"

* * *

Vanessa disappears from the room and the three of them stand at opposite ends of the musky room. Hearing a clicking Stefan charges for Bonnie taking an arrow in the back.

Holding her shoulders Stefan drops to the floor. "_Get this_ thing out _of me_" Stefan groans, as Alaric grabs the crossbow from Vanessa hemming her against the wall, Alaric pulled her from the room.

"That _bitch is dead_, I hadn't _planned to kill anybody today_, but _she's the_ expectation"

"No_, Stefan _your not gonna kill her"

"_Yes_ I'm ,_watch_ me" he says smiling.

"If _you touch _her, I'm never _talking to you _again"

Stefan stops. "What makes you think_, that has any power over me, because I took arrow for you, you are greatly overestimating yourself_"

"Right_, I forgot I _was talking to a sociopath who _snaps and kills _people on a whim" Stefan just squints at Bonnie. "your trying to manipulate me"

" If_, you mean manipulate _by telling _the truth_, than yes"

Stefan doesn't say anything he only looks at her. "Okay" Bonnie says leaving Stefan standing there.

"Why'd you try to kill me"

"Because_, Emily Bennett_, was burned at the stack _and Stefan Salvatore_ died in 1864"

"Understandable, but I'm Bonnie Bennett descendent of Emily"

"Stefan Salvatore, _Homicidal Vampire_"

Bonnie pushes Back. "Look, I need your_ help, and since _you worked for Isobel I figured _you could me_ with her research"

Vanessa nods agreeing to help Bonnie, while Alaric and Stefan do digging of there own.

"so, should I watch my back"

"Yes, but if he tries anything, he knows what will happen, but take this anyways"

"Does _vervain really work?_"

"_NO, not at all"_

"Can _he hear us?, can he read minds too?"_

"_Now, that would be creepy, but If you would like to see naked just ask"_

"_No! he can't reads mind, but he _can a first rate jackass"

* * *

Bonnie keeps her face buried on a bunch of dusty old books, that reveal nothing but the things she already knows, tossing the book aside frustrated because she isn't getting anywhere in any of these books she has. "Nothing here, _expect what _I already _know_"

Stefan scoffs. "Its shame _were not friends _anymore, _otherwise_ I could tell _you what _I know" he says smirking. "Now, _who's manipulating _who?"

"Hey, guys check this out"

"what is it?"

"Take a look"

"Its something about _werewolves and vampires_"

Alaric reads the old the Aztec legend and Stefan immediately doesn't like what he hears.

"So basically a _shaman cursed werewolves with the moon and vampires with sun and according to legend a werewolf's _bit can kill a vampire" He has the same oh shit look that Bonnie does.

"I _have to call Damon_"

* * *

Bonnie leaves the room to call Damon, "According to _legend a wolf's _bite can kill a vampire"

"Tonight's _a full _moon"

"I know, _so Damon , I need _you to be careful, _And with Emily back _and the _Lockwood's possibly being werewolves , I don't like it_"Bonnie pouts._"Have I have told you, that I find it cute that you _worry about me" Damon says smiling.

"Well, I _love _you"

"I'll be careful"

"_How are things _going with _Caroline and Elena_?"

"_There both _annoying and very irritating, _no offence, _but I can't stand your friends"

Bonnie smiles. "Well, we'll _be home soon_, because were _not finding _anything new here"

Bonnie hangs up and rejoins Stefan, Alaric and Vanessa grabbing her things, Bonnie thanks Vanessa for her help, and heads for the car followed by Stefan, who quickly opens her door. "Here" Stefan hands her a book. "What is this?"

"_Emily's name, _is Emilia Benedict_, you were _looking at the wrong things, she changed her name when _she ran away_ to Salem"

Bonnie runs her fingers across the brown leather book. "Thank you" Stefan closes the door behind Bonnie as Alaric makes his way back over to the car. "Did _you get _her number Ricky, or were you _wasting our _time on purpose"

"_Shut-up _and get in the _car before I leave _you _behind_" Alaric countered annoyed.

Stefan smirks getting in the car. …

* * *

Finally back in Mystic falls. Stefan walks with Bonnie to her front door. " _I Think _this _little trip was _good for us"

"This _still doesn't _change anything _between_ us"

"Oh, _come on tell _me I haven't lost your _friendship forever_, I _chipped off _a little bit of _your hated _for me"

Bonnie turns to face Stefan. "I _need to know _the truth, when _you broke Elena's _neck did _you see the _ring"

Stefan considers lying once more. "_No_! I didn't, _Emily really pissed me _off and I lost it, _I got lucky _with the ring, _I don't know what I would've_ done if she wasn't wearing it…_Bonnie, I'm sorry_"

"_Thank you _for being honest with me, _and to answer _your question _you have _lost me, forever"

Stefan's jaw tenses and if she were any other person her words wouldn't have hurt him. "But _you knew that already didn't you, you manipulated me today_"

"_you had information _about _Emily_, I needed"

"I _thought_ friends _didn't manipulate _friends"

"Stefan, _you've been _manipulating everybody since _you've arrived, don't for one second believe I haven't noticed how you try to get under Damon's skin…_doesn't feel good does it"

Stefan scoffs. "I _was wrong_, you and Emily _have a lot more _in _common than _just looking alike" Stefan turns leaving angry and dismayed by all of this, Emily's return and her not loving him, Bonnie's rejection and possibly having lost their friendship for good.

* * *

Opening her front door she is greeted with a hug and kiss from Damon…he laid a possessive kiss on her lips, and his hands that cling to her body with such force as to not ever let her go , having been listening to every single word, his little brother was falling in love again and with the same woman, history will not repeat itself again,Bonnie will not fall for Stefan, she sees his ways, his intension of coming in-between the two but they wont let it happen, but Damon didn't have much faith because he and Stefan were two sides of the same coin, women who loved him, must also love his brother something that has plagued their lives for centuries.

A knock at the door breaks this embrace ,as Damon answers, so Bonnie can check on her cohorts Elena and Caroline. Elena who was still uneasy about dying and Caroline who was now undead.

* * *

"Ric, _what do _you want?"

"We _should _talk"

"About Bonnie, there _was something _I didn't _show her at Duke_"

Damon furrows his bow joining Alaric on the porch, closing the door behind him….


	10. Chapter 10

_**I own nothing everything belongs to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

**_AN- This is super late are you guys even still interested? _**

_**Chapter-Destined to death**_

"_According _to this text _every doppelganger_ of the _Benedict bloodline_ have a _nasty_ habit of _dying tragic deaths"_

Damon snatched the paper from Alaric, reading it over himself. "Are _you telling me _that _Bonnie is going_ to die because _she has the unfortunate luck _of looking _like Emily_"

"_Yes_, but it's _a little more complicated_ then that, and _the only person _with _the answers_ is Emily"

"Well _then we need to _find the bitch_, and get her_ to tell _us the truth_" Stefan came out of the shadows where he had parched himself even though he was still pissed about her using him, he couldn't help that he cared about her despite the state of their fractured friendship.

"I thought _Bonnie told you _to _leave_" Damon hissed annoyed that Stefan had snuck around.

"_Really Damon_! We just found out _that Bonnie could die _and your on my ass _about not leaving"_

"_She doesn't want you _here?

"To bad, I'm_ not leaving_ "

Damon and Stefan take defensive stances against each other. "_Cool it _guys, is this really _what Bonnie needs _right now" Alaric hated that he was always the voice of reason between the Salvatore bros.

Damon exhales thinking about what's best for Bonnie. "So _what_ now?" Alaric asks with his arms crossed and his face scrunched. "We _find Emily_, and find _out what the _hell this _means_"

"But _first I have to _tell Bonnie"

"Don't, _don't tell her _yet"

"Why Not? Do _you know something _Stefan," Damon's voice elevates. "Of _course not _I would never _let anything happen _her." Stefan voice is full of offense and full of love, for his brothers girlfriend. Damon picks up on the settle change in Stefan's voice when he speaks of Bonnie. "_I don't _think you should say anything, _until we find out the truth from _Emily, I don't think we should _scare her prematurely_"

"_For once I agree _with Stefan, _we don't _know the _whole story _yet"

Damon sighs heavily because he also agrees. "For now, _I want say _anything" Stefan just nods leaving the porch, "where _you_ going?"

"I _have a__ nasty little _bitch _to find_"

Stefan disappears from Alaric and Damon eye view. "_Is it safe to _let him go _off by himself_"

"_No_!" Damon may hate Stefan on a good day, but he'd never let anything happen to him either, he was all Damon had for centuries and yeah some part of will always love his brother. . . Alaric and Damon part ways with this information heavy on their minds.

* * *

The Salvatore Manor, Damon dreams of a time when he was in love with Emily its 1864 all over again. . . "Your _good at this _dance" Emily sneakers at a bashful Damon who catches the hated glare from his brother. "_Stefan isn't _to _pleased you chose_ me too escort you _tonight_"

"Don't _worry about him, _he'll be _fine._" Emily pulls Damon's head towards her. "Why did you_ pick me_?"

"Because I think _you're a better dancer_, besides it _looks like Stefan _has found someone else to _occupy_ his time."

Damon glances over at Stefan, and his face cracks into pieces of pain. "_Bonnie!_" Damon chases after the girl and his brother leaving Emily to catch up with him. Damon watches Bonnie with love beaming from his eyes, locking lips with his brother and it breaks his heart.

"_Damon I love you_, and _we'll be together_ again, I _promise_" Emily kisses Damon lips with no response from him.

Damon wakes quickly panic and then calm because he's holding Bonnie the woman he loves. _"Everything, okay?" _

"_Yeah, _it was just a bad dream, _go back to _sleep"

"Okay."

Damon reflects for a moment speeding off the bed. "_Emily_"

"You _have to admit_, I'm _getting good _at this" She says in her in her most sultry way one leg prompted looking at Damon like a piece of meat. Angry Damon charges for her and Emily flings him back. "Temper, _Temper_ Damon" Emily quickly moves so that she is standing over Damon. "_I wouldn't want _to hurt this _sexy body_"

Frustrated Damon stands annoyed and pissed that he couldn't just stake her already. " What _do want _Emily?"

"I _hear you've_ been _looking for _me, come to _your senses and left _that _sad imitation_ of me"

Damon scoffs "_The day I want you again, I'm taking my ring off"_

"Your _a lot meaner _then I _remember, its_ sexy"

Damon ignores and he focus on getting answers. "_Why do you _want the moonstone _Emily, why did you_ turn Caroline…_I know its _all connected"

"Quid pro Quo_… Why did you come back _here to _mystic falls" _Emily holds up her photo, "Was it to _fall in love _with me again"

Damon does the whole song and dance to get Emily to lower her defenses long enough to vervain her and stick her in the cellar…

* * *

its later and Caroline acts weird around Bonnie which lets her know something is up… "Stefan, _why are you here_ again?"

"Ric, invited me"

"Is _something _going, that I _don't know _about?"

"Nope." Stefan merely stares at her, he sees she's still mad but she's less hostile towards him. "Bonnie, _no matter _what, I _will always _be _here for you_"

Bonnie looks at him suspiciously. "What's _going on _Stefan?" Stefan breaks eye-contect. "You _hate me_, and _I hate _that _you _hate me"

Bonnie doesn't say anything, Because she knows he's waiting for her to deny it but she's not ready to forgive him and she doesn't know if she ever will…Stefan turns and leaves the kitchen. Bonnie heads for the door but Caroline stops her. 'Um, _Elena needs_ us upstairs"

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, _its just that with _Stefan here…she's _really uncomfortable_"

Now its clear Caroline is keeping her busy and in the house and away from Damon. obviously Emily is behind this but why would Caroline agree but Emily is 'crazy' so she can't be to mad at Caroline, but what is Emily up to? , and what does everyone know that she doesn't …

"We _died for nothing_, Stefan _and I died for _nothing." Damon shouts at Emily with anger and sadness creeping in his tone.

"No! _you died for love,"_

"_It wasn't real, you _compelled us."

"_No_! Damon all I did _was take away your fear_, the _rest was all _you…"

"You _going to tell me why, your back."_

"_I want, what I want and I don't care what I have to do to get it, I have many victims and adding one more is nothing"_

" if _you wanted _Bonnie dead _she would _be"

"_Still can be_, I will snap _her neck like twig_ and you know it"

Damon picks up a stake and charges for Emily ready to kill her but he stops… "_don't threaten her, I'm not Stefan I will kill you _" Damon backs up because he needs this harlot alive. "_Guess you_ don't hate _me as much as _you thought you did, now I want Bonnie out of your life or I'll kill everyone _she loves in front _of her and _than I'll kill her while _you _watch_"

Damon charges for her again, Emily is now frustrated and pissed she throws Damon across the room… she informs him that vervain doesn't hurt her and that she just wanted to spend time with him…

"Why?" Damon looks shocked.

"Because this _war against any supernatural, _that's not a _vampire is about to _get a lot more _complicated_"

" _why should I _believe _you,_"

Emily exhales caressing his cheek and chin, which Damon resists. "_Because, _I want you to protect yourself, and being with this _girl isn't going to _go well _for you._"

"What do you know, _about the doppelgangers _dying?"

"I _can't ruin all the _fun, but I _will say nothing is going to stop what needs to happen_."

* * *

"_Damon! You here?" Bonnie calls out and Damon and Emily look at each other before she stabs him and runs off. _

_Emily eyes _gloss over at the sight of Bonnie intrigue and excitement cast the fulfillment in _her eyes. _

"_Hello, you _must be _Bonnie! I'm Emily."_

Bonnie swallows deeply_. "How, why I look you like you?"_

_Emily circles Bonnie. "Your asking the wrong questions."_

"_Then _what's _the_ right _question_?" Bonnie hissed unafraid. Which makes Emily smirk amused.

"Why _your destined _to _die, Poor Damon and Stefan trying to figure-out the truth _-so they can save you, _you must be_ _freaking out_-" Emily catches the surprise on her face. Emily scoffs. "You _Don't know_, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Bonnie!" Damon calls out frantic. "_Ask Damon_" Emily winks before leaving…

Damon stops in his tracks looking at Bonnie. "Are you _okay_?"

"_Not really, _are you ?"

"Not really."

Bonnie hugs Damon, confusion and questions are written all over her face...

"Ah, _Damon she said _that I'm destined _die, what does _she _mean by _that?"

"Your _not , I want _let you"

"How _long have known_, about _what she said?_"

"Bonnie"

"How long?" Bonnie furrows her brow, because he's kept another secret for her.

Damon looks shameful, "Awhile I _wanted to find out more _information _before I told you_, I _didn't want to _scare you"

"Tell me,"

"I'll _do better_, I'll show _you_"

Stefan walks in just in time… "_What's going _here?

"The _truth, _finally"

Damon hands Bonnie the paper and she reads what the future holds for her.


End file.
